


Mourning Dress

by MiniNephthys



Series: Infinite Apology Loop [5]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parting words from the temple head to his children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mourning Dress

Lancer knew a great many things about the modern world. The Grail informed him of the bare essentials, and then living with Issei taught him much more. What he found he continually lacked was the context a human brought up in this time would have.

He knew that Issei's father was old. He had a child who was an adult; he was the same age as a man whose grandchildren were adults. Advancements in medicine made people live longer on average, he had been told, and Japan had perhaps the longest-lived population of anywhere in the world.

He didn't know more than that, and the man was spry and energetic. Because of that, he didn't think much of him coming down with some illness for a change. Only after the sickness first confined him to bed and then forced him into the hospital did Lancer remember and understand that even now, the healthiest person could die just for having lived too long.

Visitors were restricted to family members, that meaning Issei and his brother Reikan. Issei explained this, but added that he would rather have him close, and perhaps the rules were only meant to say that he couldn't be seen in there. Lancer remained with him in spiritual form and kept a silent vigil over them. Issei's father asked about the state of the temple while he was awake, and his sons answered all of his questions and kept reasonably calm. When he slept, they remained with him until visiting hours ended.

It would have taken a fool not to know that Issei was feeling frightened and helpless, but for his father's sake, he kept calm on the outside. At the least, Lancer could offer him his presence as support.

After a short conversation about one of the other monks, the father grew more solemn. "...Reikan. You've done so well as a man. I want you to keep pursuing your happiness no matter how long it takes you; you deserve all of it and more. Keep the other monks in line for me."

Lancer understood that tone. Those were the words of someone who had accepted their fate.

Reikan's answer was quiet. "I will, Father. I won't disappoint you."

"You never have." He turned his eyes towards Issei, who was visibly trembling. "Issei, you've become so strong over the years, stronger and braver than me. I'm proud of you, and everything you've done for all of us. Promise me that you won't ignore yourself when you're helping the ones you love."

"I-I will. I promise you I will. Father..." Issei wiped at his eyes.

"...And I suppose it would be rude to ignore you when you're in the room, Lancer."

Lancer's eyes went wide. He was still in spiritual form, so how-

"Lancer, I think it's all right. You can stop panicking," Issei assured him, his voice steadying for the moment. "Although I didn't tell him anything myself..."

"What kind of monk would I be if I couldn't recognize a noble spirit near me? Did you already forget that I'm head of the temple?" his father asked lightly.

...If that was so, then it would be too late to maintain secrecy, and Issei had told him it was fine. Lancer materialized, his head bowed deferentially. "I didn't mean any insult, sir."

"None taken." His smile was softer than Lancer had ever seen on him before. "Take good care of Issei for me. I don't know who you really are or were, but I can tell that you love him, and that's all I need to know as a father."

"I would have no higher honor than making your son happy." Next to him, Issei had tightly taken a hold of his sleeve, trembling again.

That earned a nod. "If things had been a little different, you would have made a fine son-in-law. I'm happy that I knew you as long as I did."

A small smile. "I'm glad to have known you as well." If things had been a little different, he would have liked to have had the man who had taken him into his home and treated him with kindness as a father-in-law.

While Reikan addressed his father again, Issei pulled gently on Lancer's sleeve. He should have gone back to spiritual form immediately, before any of the staff returned, but that would have prevented him from drawing Issei into a hug, and that was far more important.

"I... I'm frightened." Issei's voice was a tiny whisper as he struggled not to cry. "I'm frightened, but he said that I was strong..."

"You are strong. That's why you can admit that you're frightened." Lancer wanted to say so many things, but they would either be lies or do nothing to reassure him. "I'm sorry, Master."

"I know. I, I..." Issei broke into tears at last, and all Lancer could do was hold him. He was strong, and after a long time, he would be able to feel that way again. But for now, this pain was inevitable. He would only be able to see him through it.


End file.
